


from the top of your head to the tips of your toes

by Springmagpies



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: They had done the checklist since their little baby had been born, and that night was no different.
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	from the top of your head to the tips of your toes

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @acerobbiereyes! 💛

Daisy could not help but continually look down at the little baby boy in her arms and smile. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from smiling so much that her face hurt. His little face was so soft and squishy and she had to use her pinky to properly trace the line of his nose. 

“Nose?” Robbie asked, coming up behind her on the couch and kissing her neck. 

“Still there,” Daisy whispered back. 

“Toes?” 

“Still ten.”

He carefully leaned over the back of the couch cushions and kissed the top of his son’s head. For probably the millionth time in the three weeks since little Philip, Pip as Mack had nicknamed him, had been born, Daisy thought her heart might burst from all the emotions tumbling about inside her. 

Coming back up from his kiss, Robbie rested his chin on her shoulder and continued their checklist. 

“Cheeks?” he said.

“Still chubby,” she said.

“Hands?” he said.

“Strong,” she said, Pip holding tight to her finger.

“Loved,” he said. 

“More than anything,” she said. 

She cupped his face in her hand. “Best friend?” she asked.

He kissed her. “Still you.”

She kissed him back. “You’re my best friend, too.”

And together they watched as their son’s eyes fluttered in his sleep, smiling at him as he dreamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies! 💛


End file.
